scream_movie_franchisefandomcom-20200216-history
Randy Meeks
"Oh, yeah? Well, let's re-direct the moment, Mr. I'm So Original. Huh? Where's your motivation? Huh? Why copycat two high school loser ass dickheads? Stu was a pussy ass wet rag. And Billy Loomis? Billy Loomis, what the fuck? Jesus! What a rat looking homo repressed momma's boy! Why not set your goals higher, huh? You wanna be one of the big boys? Huh? Manson, Bundie, O.J, Son of..." —Randy threatening Ghostface about Billy Loomis. Randy Meeks was an excitable horror movie geek and Woodsboro High School student, who worked at a local video store, even though he was fired and re-hired several times. He had a severe crush on his good friend Sidney Prescott, and hung out primarily with her, Billy Loomis, Stu Macher, and Tatum Riley. Randy also has a younger sister, Martha Meeks. Scream Randy ate lunch with group of friends the day after Casey Becker and Steven Orth were murdered. He went to the school's water fountain and sat with Sidney Prescott, Billy Loomis, Tatum Riley, and Stu Macher. Then gossiped and joked about their deaths. He even suspected, that Stu was the killer pointing out that Casey dumped Stu for Steve making Tatum confused because she thought, that Stu dumped Casey for her. Stu defended himself saying "I didn't kill anybody". He went to work at the local video store the next day, where he discussed the murders with Stu. He believed that Sidney's father Neil Prescott would pop up dead somewhere, and that Billy was the real killer. Billy confronted Randy and Stu took Billy's side and enjoyed watching Billy confront Randy in front of the other people in the store. Randy managed to get out of work early due to the town curfew and went to Stu's party. During the party, he is partying and seen talking to the other teenagers, but mainly concerned with talking to Sidney. He talks to her about Jamie Lee Curtis. Shortly after Tatum's murder, Billy arrives and he asked Stu, "What's Leather face doing here?" He says to himself, "There goes my chance with Sid, dammit." He stays at the house watching Halloween even though all the other party guests have eventually left to see their recently murdered principal's corpse. When Sidney is being chased to the News Van where the cameraman is, they view Ghostface sneaking behind him unexpectedly in attempt to kill him, but Sidney's scream draws the killer's attention. Kenny Jones, the cameraman, realizes that camera setting is off and starts outside, but Ghostface is right outside having followed Sidney's scream to the Van. Ghostface claims the cameraman's life instead of Randy's. After sometime, Randy gets up and wonders where everyone is. He goes outside to ask a frightened Gale about what's going on, but is knocked down by her trying to survive. Later, he finds Tatum dead. After seeing Tatum dead he finds a frightened Sidney running back into the Macher's house. He tells Sidney, "We have to get the fuck outta hear. I found Tatum, she's dead. I think Stu did it!" Stu runs up claiming Randy's he killer and trying to persuade Sidney to give him the gun. Sidney rebukes them both and locks herself in the house telling them while sobbing to "Go away!" Billy having "survived" comes downstairs and easily wins Sidney's judgment having been intimate with her and gets the gun from her. He opens the door and Randy runs in. Randy exclaims, "Stu's flipped out. He's gone mad!" Billy agrees in a sinister voice, "We all go a little mad sometimes." as he points the gun at him. During the climax, he is shot by Billy and crashes through a table after Billy reveals that he's indeed the killer. After Sidney believes that it is all over, Randy suddenly wakes up, alive and well. He is then punched out by Billy, who was previously unconscious. After Billy is shot by Gale Weathers, Randy reveals that the killer always comes back to life for "one last scare." Indeed, his prediction was right, and Billy wakes up one last time before being shot in the head by Sidney. Scream 2 After graduating Woodsboro High, Randy and Sidney both attended Windsor College, where he took film classes. He is seen with Mickey Altieri and Cici Cooper and several other unidentified students in the film class, having a debate over whether films could have been responsible for the murders of Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans, which later developed into a debate as to whether horror movie sequels are a good thing or a bad thing. Right before class his class lets out, Sidney appears by the door having been looking for him after the news of the murders of Phil and Maureen. She warns a very nonchalant Randy that it's starting again which he doesn't want to talk about. Suddenly, her boyfriend Derek comes looking for her. He kisses her in front of him to cheer her up making Randy repressed his jealousy saying under his breath, "Get a room..." Gale Weathers then appears at the campus where the group of friends can see her. Randy makes a comment about her saying, "She got calve implants." After the murder of Cici, he and Dewey Riley try to solve the case. While Gale and Dewey try to find the caller, Randy talks to Ghostface on the phone. Randy says that the new killer will never become as famous as Billy and Stu before going on to insult Stu first, then Billy. He goes on to say Billy was a homo-repressed mama's boy. After that was said, Suddenly, Ghostface appears and drags Randy into a news van and throws him against the windshield before slitting his throat and stabbing him four times in the chest. During his murder, to cover up the sound of his murder, their was a group of college students blasting Hip-hop music. Dewey and Gale notice he is nowhere to be found and they search. Dewey, Gale and Joel stumble upon Randy's bloody corpse the next moment. Dewey later informs Sidney of his murder leaving Sidney very emotional saying, "It shouldn't have been Randy, it should've been me. I should call his mother." Dewey informs her that he had already reached her and let her know about his death. It is revealed that the killer is Debbie Loomis, who tells Sidney that when she heard Randy insult her deceased son Billy on the phone, she got a little "knife happy". Coroner Report Victim found in a news van with his throat slit and four stab wounds in the chest area, suggesting subject was killed with a knife and a struggle was involved.